Cooking utensils for use in connection with conventional and microwave ovens and in particular a cooking basket or other receptacle intended for receiving large food items such as turkeys, roasts, etc. are widely used in both home and commercial applications. Of course, the food item to be cooked is simply placed in the cooking basket and transferred to the oven to be cooked for the appropriate cooking time. When the food item is fully cooked, the basket is removed from the oven wherein pot holders, a towel or other similar item must be employed to prevent burning of the user's hands. Of course, utilizing the conventional heat protection items is awkward and the possibility of the cooking basket slipping from the user's grip is always a possibility.